Instead of In New York
by AlittleKlainer
Summary: "They say the first day is always the hardest. Blaine wished this to be true more than anything." 'Goodbye' never happened. Kurt and Rachel both got into NYADA. Finn got into the Actor's Studio. This story follows Klaine as they try to get along without eachother beside them. I own nothing. My first fanfic x
1. If you were here beside me

Instead of in New York

They say the first day is always the hardest. Blaine wished this to be true more than anything. Summer was over, senior year had started with the all to familiar insults, slushies and locker shoves for the drastically reduced New Directions. Four of the now Eight members were feeling the agony of separation - but at least the others looked remotely happy - ... well except Tina who hadn't stopped crying all day. But then again, when doesn't Tina cry ? Blaine physically couldn't cry right now. He wasn't even sure if he had enough energy or even enough tears left to carry out the action. He was incapable of showing any emotions at all today.

Blaine felt as if every second, another piece of his heart packed up and flew off to New York to join Kurt, leaving a searing pain that never ceased. Seconds ticked by like years. It was as if time was laughing at him and multiplying itself constantly to put even more time between himself and the end of the year. More time between him and his love.

Blaine hadn't been able to concentrate on anything today. How could he be expected to ? How could he possibly focus on school if all he could think about was Kurt ? He wondered if Kurt was feeling the same way. Probably not. Why should he sit and think about Blaine back in Lima when he had the amazing New York life to look forward to ? NYADA. Living with his best friend and step-brother. It was this thought that had been plaguing Blaine's mind all day.

_What if Kurt forgot him ? Forgot all about his silly boyfriend back in Lima that hadn't even graduated school yet ? What if Kurt found someone new all the excitement of New York ? I'm sure Chandler would be more than_ _happy to-_ Stop it Blaine, he cut himself off. Kurt won't forget you. Chandler is out of the picture. Nothing ever happened. You just have to trust that skype calls and weekend visits will be enough. Blaine mentally told himself.

Trudging down the halls to Glee, looking at the ground, Blaine felt two hands on his shoulder pushing him roughly into the cool metal of a nearby locker. Chest pressed against the locker, he heard the deep chorus of laughter from the group of Jocks that he hadn't noticed approach him. The odd insult thrown in to the sound. He heard the footsteps fade away down the corridor, mixing with the squeak of their trainers on the freshly cleaned floor. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Blaine straightened himself up and prepared to continue the rest of the short walk to the choir room when he realised for the first time his location in the school. The locker that he was still facing wasn't just some random one, it was _Kurt's_ locker.

Memories flooded to him as he stood and stared at metal. Memories from last Christmas came rushing to him as he remembered his promises in front of this locker. His promise to always love Kurt. His promise to always defend Kurt even if he knew Kurt was wrong. His promise to surprise Kurt. His promise to always pick up Kurt's calls no matter what he is doing. His promise to bake Kurt cookies at least twice a year and to kiss Kurt whenever and wherever Kurt wants. His promise to make sure that Kurt always remembers how perfectly imperfect he is. Their promise.

He remembered the picture that used to hang in here. The letters cut out of magazines, arranged to spell one word… _Courage_.

Blaine gasped and stepped back, ramming into a dazed looking freshman that was walking the corridors behind him. Without even a look or apology at the boy, Blaine sprinted to the nearest bathroom, feeling hot tears already forming in his eyes, threatening to, at any moment, release a bitter fall of water down his colourless cheeks. He wouldn't cry here. He couldn't cry here. Not where the entire school would be waiting with their questions that would more than likely lead to a fully blown breakdown. He discretely wiped a stray drop from his cheek before running straight into the thankfully unoccupied bathroom and slamming and locking the stall door. Dropping his bag to the floor with a bit more force than necessary, He sank to the floor and let the tears he had withheld for so long fall freely while he hugged his knees tightly to his chest.

He cried for the pain in separation.

He cried for his immense love for Kurt.

He cried for all of the thoughts he had tried so hard to keep from dominating his mind.

He cried for all of the tears he had withheld when he watched Kurt walk towards the gate in the airport when he left.

He cried because he felt he should be allowed to cry and feel sorry for himself this once.

But most of he cried because, god, he missed Kurt.

_Little did Blaine know as he sobbed quietly in the near deserted McKinley High, that a certain porcelain skinned boy sat in the exact same position in a little School called NYADA in New York because he was missing his boyfriend._

Despite how much Blaine just wanted to just drive home right now and cry some more, he didn't want to miss glee completely on the first day back. Drying his eyes on his sleeve, Blaine slowly rose and half walked half ran to the choir room. Slowing just before the door to calm himself once again before taking a deep breath and walking in to face his peers.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he slid into the room to sit in the back.

One look at Blaine and Mr Schue understood. He didn't even say anything. Just a quick nod of the head and an apologetic look before he resumed what he was saying.

"Blaine, we were just discussing how we are going to recruit new members to replace the ones we lost". Mr Schue told him with a smile. One look at Tina, Artie, Brittany, Sam, Joe, Rory and Sugar told Blaine that they were thinking the same thing he was... _Replace?_

"_Replace _?" Blaine asked with a questioning look before he could stop himself. Mr Schue looked at him strangely before continuing, not understanding what Blaine had meant.

"_Yes_. We are down in numbers and we need to find a way to recruit-"

"I know." Blaine cut him off. "No offence Mr Schue but I don't really want to _replace_ anyone we lost last year. I understand that we need more members but I don't really want to talk about _replacing_ my friends. I don't think any of us do". A quiet murmur of a "No" could be heard amongst the group of teens.

"Well OK then" Mr Schue said trying to find something else to say. "Does anyone want to sing anything today?" He continued. Searching the room hoping for a volunteer. He found one. Blaine's hand subconsciously reached upward and suddenly Mr Schue was calling on him to come forward.

Blaine rose from his seat slowly and took a position in front of the club. He motioned for Brad and the band to start playing and Blaine closed his eyes. He took a long breath before singing the first line of the song that had been constantly on repeat since Kurt left.

_If you were here beside me instead of in New York_

_If the curve of you was curved on me_

_I'd tell you that I loved you before I ever knew you_

_'Cause I loved the simple thought of you_

Tina and Sugar had began silently crying as Blaine sang the soft melody. It didn't need an explanation. The first line said it all. Tina had somehow taken her phone out at the start of the song and was filming with a shaky hand. Blaine continued

_If our hearts are never broken and there's no joy in the mending_

_There's so much this hurt can teach us both_

_There's distance and there's silence, your words have never left me_

_They're the prayer that I say every day_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

Sam, Joe and Rory were all giving Blaine apologetic looks as a single tear escaped from Blaine's eye. As he reached up to wipe it away, Artie, Brittany and Mr Schue smiled at him, each proud of Blaine for being brave enough to sing this song for Kurt. For showing them what he felt. They knew he was hurting. They knew it was hard. It was hard for all of them.

_The lone neon nights and the ache of the ocean_

_And the fire that was starting to spark_

_I miss it all, from the love to the lightning_

_And the lack of it snaps me in two_

_If you were here beside me instead of in New York_

_In the arms you said you'd never leave_

More tears had started to fall as Blaine remembered Kurt's promise to never say goodbye to him on the steps in the McKinley courtyard more than a year ago.

_I'd tell you that it's simple and it was only ever thus_

_There is nowhere else that I belong _

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_The lone neon nights and the ache of the ocean_

_And the fire that was starting to spark_

_I miss it all from the love to the lightning_

_And the lack of it snaps me in two_

_Just give me a sign, there's an end and not beginning_

_To the quiet chaos driving me mad_

_The lone neon nights and the walls of the ocean_

_And the fire that is starting to go out _

As the song faded out, silence fell over the room as Blaine stood still in place and let even more tears fall without a care. Tina rose from her chair and went to the crying boy, embracing him in a hug, still crying herself. Soon the rest of the New Directions and Mr Schue followed as they all reminded each other that they would get through this together.

Removing herself from the hug, Tina took her phone and quickly opened a message,

File: Blaine-New York

Send to: Kurt.

A/N - Song used is Snow Patrol - New York. I heard it a while back and thought the lyrics fitted Klaine perfectly. This is my first Klaine fic. Hope you liked it. Reviews ? Follow me on Twitter Clo_CrissColfer.


	2. It'll be OK Kurt

Instead of In New York Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who added this/me to favourite stories, story alert and author alert. I honestly didn't think anyone would read it ****J**** x Anyway on with chapter 2. I felt bad because Kurt wasn't in the last chapter so here you go x I own nothing that looks/sounds familiar. **

They say the first day is always the hardest. Kurt wished this to be true more than anything. Using all remaining strength he had, Kurt dragged his feet painfully up the stairs to the third floor apartment he shared with Rachel and Finn. Today had been torture. He cried. Only just survived the gruelling vocal master class with Carmen Tibbideux. Cried again. Almost thrown a spoon at Rachel during lunch as she ranted on and on about how **for once **she was actually getting the same amount of attention as everyone else in the room. _About time. _Kurt thought. Then he cried some more before almost passing out in their dance class. Then, when he finally got to go home, Finn called and made him go to the store as he couldn't on the way home.

When Kurt finally made it to their door, he roughly shoved in the key and almost fell through the door. Thankfully both Rachel and Finn weren't home yet so Kurt went straight to his room, collapsed on his bed and cried. He knew it was going to be hard without Blaine but the thought didn't make it any easier. He wondered if Blaine felt the same way? Even if he did, he probably wouldn't be crying about it. Blaine hardly ever cried properly. Usually if he was upset he just looked like a little kicked puppy and didn't really talk.

Kurt checked the time on his phone...5pm. He wasn't scheduled to skype Blaine till 8pm. He sighed heavily and buried his face in his pillow. He hated the fact that he couldn't just drive round to Blaine's to see him. Sure he could call and skype him but it just wasn't the same. Kurt had left Lima two weeks ago but the pain and realisation of how hard this was really going to be only sunk in today.

Suddenly his phone buzzed beside him. He excitedly picked it up, hoping for a text from Blaine.

One new Message : Tina

Sighing, he opened it. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to hear from Tina, it was just that he was really wanting a text from Blaine. One of the ones that always made him smile and automatically feel better.

Opening the message he paused when he saw it's content. There was no message, just a video file that read 'Blaine-New York'. With a shaky hand, Kurt tapped the screen and the opening chords of an unfamiliar song filled the air.

Blaine was stood in front of the New Directions, head bowed, preparing himself to sing. Kurt bit his lip, waiting for Blaine to start. Suddenly, his ears were filled with Blaine's voice and Kurt's heart practically stopped.

_If you were here beside me instead of in New York_

The first line really got Kurt. He knew automatically why Tina had sent him this. This song was for him. This was Blaine openly standing in front of the glee club, singing his feelings without a care - something Kurt had always admired he could do.

_If the curve of you was curved on me_

_I'd tell you that I loved you before I ever knew you_

_'Cause I loved the simple thought of you_

_If our hearts are never broken and there's no joy in the mending_

_There's so much this hurt can teach us both_

_There's distance and there's silence, your words have never left me_

_They're the prayer that I say every day_

Kurt wiped a stray tear from his cheek as he watched the video completely still, his breathing slow.

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

Kurt watched in awe as the tears began to escape from Blaine's eyes. His own beginning to fall more rapidly, leaving streaks down his porcelain cheeks.

_The lone neon nights and the ache of the ocean_

_And the fire that was starting to spark_

_I miss it all, from the love to the lightning_

_And the lack of it snaps me in two_

This song was scarily true for them. It completely described everything that they were going through and everything that they were felling.

_If you were here beside me instead of in New York_

_In the arms you said you'd never leave_

How Blaine had managed to find this song was a complete mystery to Kurt. The lyrics. Kurt remembered his promise after Blaine and the Warblers sang him Somewhere Only We Know as a goodbye, back in his junior year. The words _"Ill never say goodbye to you" _rang in his ears.

Kurt, now full on crying and completely engrossed in the video didn't hear Rachel come in. He didn't hear her come and stand at his door, listening closely to the song and watching Kurt with sad eyes. He didn't hear her soft cries that mixed with his own. He only noticed her presence when he heard her walk forward and lightly sit beside him on his large bed. They continued to watch the video together in silence in silence.

_I'd tell you that it's simple and it was only ever thus_

_There is nowhere else that I belong_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_The lone neon nights and the ache of the ocean_

_And the fire that was starting to spark_

_I miss it all from the love to the lightning_

_And the lack of it snaps me in two_

_Just give me a sign, there's an end and not beginning_

_To the quiet chaos driving me mad_

_The lone neon nights and the walls of the ocean_

_And the fire that is starting to go out_

Kurt watched silently as the music faded out into the silence that fell over the room of McKinley students. Blaine was still stood in front of his peers, tears streaming down his face and he didn't even care. Possibly many of the New Directions had never really seen him cry and yet, there he was, publicly displaying his emotions through a perfectly picked song. Suddenly, the camera was turned to the floor and they watched as Tina's feet moved forward to - as they presumed - comfort Blaine, but seeing as the video finished then, they couldn't be sure.

Kurt looked to Rachel with sad, bloodshot, tear-filled eyes who was silently crying to herself. As if on cue, she turned to him and upon seeing his expression, pulled him close into a hug and remained there peacefully until Kurt cried himself to sleep.

Rachel felt bad for Kurt. It was obvious how much he and Blaine loved each other. Kurt seemed to always have some sort of sadness in his life. It wasn't fair. She knew what love was like. She had it with Finn. It was why she was so happy that they didn't have to go through all of this too. She checked the time on the small clock on Kurt's wall. 5:45pm. She would let Kurt sleep for a little while and then wake him around 7:15pm as she knew he was set to skype Blaine at 8pm - She knew Kurt would kill her if he couldn't fix his hair before hand and she knew he would also kill her if she let him sleep through it. They needed this today. They needed each other.

It was then she heard the door open, signalling that Finn was home

"It'll be OK Kurt" she said quietly before sliding off of the bed and going to greet Finn. As she walked into their small living room, she walked quickly to Finn and hugged him tightly. He tried to pull away after a few seconds but Rachel just held on tighter.

"Rach?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm just so happy you're here" She replied softly, smiling up at him. He looked confused for a moment before he smiled back.

"Always."

**A/N I apologise for the Finchel at the end. I hate them but I had to put it in for the fic to make sense. I also apologise for featuring the same song but I felt that I should include Kurt's reaction to the video. What do you think about the first line ? I'm thinking I might start every if not most chapters like that. Let me know what you think. Next up, I'm not sure if I should write the Klaine skype call or just skip to the next day, which, I promise, will be easier on both of them lol. Reviews ? Follow me on twitter Clo_CrissColfer x **


	3. Paranoid ?

Instead of In New York chapter 3

**A/N Hi. I'm sorry I haven't updated all week but I've had a ton of school stuff to do and writer's block on top of that. I also had to learn how to work skype before I posted this lol. I got my first review ! YAY ! x thank you x thank you also to everyone who is still adding to favourite stories and story alert x This is the first chapter that they will both be in x I'm sorry if anyone gets confused but I'm pretty sure you will be able to work it out x Bold italics are thoughts x Italics are Kurt although I'm pretty sure you can tell lol x enjoy x ****J**

After getting home from glee, Blaine busied himself with homework until around 7:30pm. By then he had just had enough.

Half an hour to go.

He thought about just texting Kurt and asking if they could just skype now but decided against it, wanting their first contact of the day to be when they could actually see each other (even if it was just through a small window on their computers). He also didn't want to sound desperate - even though he technically was - he didn't want Kurt to think he was being ridiculous and childish, giving him a reason to leave.

Blaine sighed heavily before slowly making his way downstairs to grab a quick snack, just to pass the remaining time.

. . .

_Kurt quickly re did his hair into it's signature style after falling asleep after his mini break down earlier. He couldn't believe he fell asleep. He almost missed the _**one** **thing **_that had been getting him through his god awful day. Sighing, he picked up the can of hairspray that sat near him and sprayed his re-styled do, watching entranced at the swirls of the fumes in the light as they engulfed him. He checked the small clock on his bedside._

_7:45pm_

_Fifteen minutes to go._

_His original plan had been to text Blaine, asking if they could make their call time earlier, but, seeing as his need for a 'power nap' took over, that idea was out the window._

_He slipped his phone into his pocked and quickly slid out the room and into their small kitchen. Finn was sitting there reading the paper and, eating. As usual. He opened his mouth to speak but the look Kurt shot him before he did silenced him and urged him to go back to his paper. Kurt quickly grabbed a glass, filled it with water and walked quickly back to his room without a word._

_He checked the time again._

_Five minutes to go._

_. . ._

After only just escaping what was sure to be a long, painful conversation with his mom, Blaine reached his room, clutching the plate with the half-eaten sandwich as tightly as he could with his now shaking hands.

He ditched the plate on his desk and grabbed is laptop, practically running back to his bed. He dropped it lightly onto the sheets and plopped down - not so lightly - behind it. Hands not moving at all fast enough for him, he logged in, then, once the screen had settled, went straight to skype and logged on, typing his username and password with such a great speed he had no idea how he got it right first try.

Now all he had to do was wait one more minute.

. . .

_Kurt's laptop was being obnoxiously slow. He checked the small clock in the corner of his screen._

_8:01pm._

_He mildly started to panic. What if Blaine thought he forgot ? Some more minutes rolled by and Kurt still wasn't able to log on. By the time it got to 8:05 he was ready to cry. He threw himself off of his bed and raced out of his room and into the small living area where Rachel and Finn were curled up on one of the couches watching some movie. They both heard him approach and turned to him, Rachel's face wore a confused expression._

_Kurt? Aren't you supposed to be skyping Blaine?" Rachel quizzed him._

"_Rachel I need to borrow your laptop NOW" He said far too quickly, baffled by the fact that she understood him._

"_Um…OK, it's on my desk. Just go in and grab it" Kurt took off down the small hall, heart pounding and breathing heavily. He threw open the door to Finn and Rachel's room and ran straight to her desk. He grabbed the pink object he was looking for and sprinted back into his own room._

_He just hoped Blaine was still waiting on him._

_. . ._

Blaine was worried now. Their skype call was scheduled for 8 but it was now almost ten past and there was still no sign of Kurt. A million and one thoughts began to race threw his mind, fighting for dominance.

Things ranged from:

_**Maybe his laptop died**_

_**Maybe he just lost track of time**_

To:

_**Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you**_

_**Maybe he found someone better than you**_

Blaine felt a warm tear roll down his cheek and splash onto his hand. He mentally scolded himself for allowing even a single tear when Kurt could sign on any minute. He didn't want to look a mess for his boyfriend.

He dried his eyes on the back of his hand and pulled his phone from it's location under his pillow. Unlocking it, he felt more tears threaten to spill at any moment.

8:15pm

He quickly shut his eyes tightly to prevent the oncoming flood. Sighing, he quickly scrolled through his contacts until he reached Kurt. His past promise to make their first contact of the day their skype call forgotten as he pressed the green call button. Blaine turned back to his laptop, just in case as the phone rang three times. Then Blaine saw what he had been waiting on for the past fifteen minutes. Kurt had logged on.

Hanging up quickly and grinning like the Cheshire cat, Blaine hit the video call button and waited for Kurt to answer.

He didn't have to wait long. Soon each of their screens were filled with the image of the other and both of them felt automatically better seeing the other's face

"_Hey" _came Kurt's voice through the speaker on Blaine's laptop. The older boy was smiling hugely at the camera and Blaine was sure he could see tears in his eyes. Blaine was so focused on Kurt's image that he almost forgot to answer.

"Hey babe" He replied once he came back to earth. Then he remembered something. "Why did it take so long for you to sign on ?" Kurt bit his lip before answering.

"_Erm… my laptop was being really slow and wouldn't load so I had to borrow Rachel's" _He eventually said, adding a small smile at the end. Blaine didn't seem convinced. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but something didn't seem right. Surely that couldn't have taken a whole fifteen minutes to sort out. He could have called. Blaine just simply nodded to the camera and avoided eye contact.

_Kurt didn't understand. Blaine was being really quiet and when he had told him about his laptop, he didn't look as if he believed him. Did Blaine not trust him ? No. He was just imagining things. Of course Blaine trusted him. After a few minutes of saying nothing, Kurt decided to break the silence._

"_So… how is _Senior Year _so far?" _He asked, trying to sound enthusiastic. Blaine looked up slightly and finally made eye contact. Should he tell Kurt about the days events ? About the locker ? About the crying ? About the song ? No. Definitely not the song. He took a breath before answering.

"It was OK. I got pushed into the lockers once but that's nothing new" He brushed off the last part with a small, hopefully unnoticeably fake smile. Kurt, however was not letting it go.

"_Oh my gosh, are you OK ? Did they hurt you ? Who was it ?" _He rambled quickly, barely taking a breath. Blaine tried to catch his attention to stop his rant, but Kurt was determined to get this out. _"I thought this was supposed to have stopped. We won Nationals last year, why does the school still hate us ? Did you tell anyo-"_

"Kurt, calm down. I'm fine. It's the first day of school, the jocks have had to survive the whole summer without shoving anyone into a locker or trash can or throwing slushies. It was bound to happen at some point" Blaine cut him off. Kurt looked unsure but accepted Blaine's explanation.

"_Ok. Are you sure you're OK ?" _He asked looking concerned.

"Yes Kurt, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"_OK" _Kurt replied slowly.

"OK" Blaine confirmed with a sharp nod of his head.

"_What about glee ? Did you sing anything today ?" _Blaine didn't know what to do. He didn't want to tell Kurt about 'New York'. If he did, it would make Kurt feel guilty about leaving and he certainly didn't want Kurt to regret NYADA. Regret his dream. So, he did something he had never done before. He lied to Kurt.

"No. No one sang today. Mr Schue was just telling us about a new recruiting number we are going to do on Friday". He blurted quickly. Blaine watched in confusion as Kurt's face twisted to show an unrecognisable emotion. Blaine automatically felt guilty. He was about to open his mouth to speak but Kurt beat him to it.

"_Really ?" _Kurt asked, but it was not a question that was meant to be answered. _"Because I know for a __**fact **_Blaine, _that you did". _Blaine was stunned into silence, how could Kurt possibly know ? He couldn't think of something logical to say to his boyfriend so he just sat there, Staring at the keypad on his laptop. Refusing to look at Kurt and see the look of disappointment that he was sure Kurt was bearing.

"_W-why are you lying to me ?" _Kurt said with a sniff, tears evidently forming in the older boy's eyes. Voice breaking, wearing an expression of utter hurt. Blaine looked up, warm tears forming in his own eyes. Hazel orbs met blue ones and a single tear escaped and rolled down Kurt's pale cheek. The sight made Blaine's heart break and he wished he could reach out to reassure Kurt. Like they always had.

"Kurt, I'm so s-sorry" Blaine whispered, trying and failing to blink away his own tears that had sprung a steady stream from his eyes.

"_I think it might be a bit late for sorry here, Blaine. Tina sent me a video of you performing in glee today. I cried myself to sleep over it. All I've done all day is cry. Even Rachel was crying at the video. I've been missing you like crazy since I left. This skype call is all that has gotten me through today, but now…" _Kurt let out a small humourless laugh_" Now I wish we hadn't had it. Now I feel like I can't trust you, considering you would lie to me over something as small as a song. What do we have if we don't have trust"? _Blaine mumbled something Kurt was unable to understand.

"_I'm sorry, what ?" _Kurt quizzed. Blaine took a deep breath and looked at the camera.

"_Love." _He said again and then looked away. Kurt laughed again.

"_Hmm, but that's just it Blaine, what is love without trust"? _Blaine didn't have an answer to that. _"I'll call you tomorrow. I need to think about all of this". _Kurt sighed. Blaine finally found his voice.

"What about, u-us"? He asked in a small voice. Kurt sighed again.

"I don't know. I really don't know". Kurt looked at Blaine one more time and then turned off his camera.

Blaine, logged off of his computer quickly and collapsed into his pillows. He couldn't believe this. Kurt might break up with him. How was he supposed to survive the rest of the year without him ? Not even bothering to change his clothes, Blaine got under his covers and let loud sobs fill the silence in the room. Finally, he cried himself to sleep, dreams filled with memories of their beautiful relationship that was quite possibly coming to a close.

**A/N please don't kill me. I haven't decided Klaine's future yet. You'll just have to keep reading lol x Review ? Follow me on twitter Clo_CrissColfer x**


	4. Biggest mistake

Instead of In New York chapter 4

**A/N Hi. I got a strangely positive response to the last chapter, despite the fact that my bored mind created a Klaine fight lol. Thank you to the people that are sticking with this fic and to everyone who is just joining us x I love you all lol x I'm now up to 5 reviews x yay x**

They say the first day is always the hardest. They were wrong. Blaine trudged down the obnoxiously bright halls of McKinley even more depressed than the previous day. At least yesterday Blaine still knew he had Kurt. Yesterday he had never lied to his boyfriend.

Lying to Kurt was one of the biggest mistakes of Blaine's life. He may have ruined everything they had and built over the best part of the last 2 years, and over what? A song he had sang in glee club. Over being to stubborn to admit just how much he missed Kurt. How much he needed Kurt in his life.

Blaine had to somehow create a plan in his mind of how he was going to go on without Kurt. He had considered asking his parents about transferring back to Dalton, just to escape the memories that would haunt him everyday in McKinley. But that wouldn't work. Dalton had been where they met. Where they had grown to know each other properly. Where they had shared their first kiss. They beginning of their relationship. If anything, memories from Dalton would haunt him even more so than the ones in McKinley. Also the fact that going back to Dalton would mean having to share a school with Sebastian. The cause of their first problem. Blaine didn't think he could handle seeing him every school day, even if he had apologised eventually.

If he was to transfer, he would had to go somewhere else. But seeing as probably the only option left would mean his first school - The one he had fled because of bullies - the better option would be to stay in McKinley. Even if it did mean re living most of their memories every day.

. . .

_Kurt was torn on what to do. He hadn't slept at all last night, and spent the most part of it crying. He wanted to forgive Blaine. If he could take back everything that had happened the previous night, he would. But some small part of his brain wasn't willing to let Blaine get off easy. He had lied to him, and that had hurt Kurt. Blaine had never lied to him over anything before, they were supposed to tell each other everything. Blaine's lie about the song made Kurt question Blaine's explanation of the locker incident earlier in the conversation._

_What if this wasn't the first time Blaine had lied to Kurt._

_**Maybe he lies to you every day when he tells you he loves you.**_

_**Maybe he lies to you every time he can't hang out.**_

_**Maybe he lies to you every time he tells you you look good.**_

_**Maybe he's been lying to you this whole time.**_

_A splash of water landed on Kurt's book as a million accusations and possibilities swirled around in his head. Kurt quickly wiped away the tears with the back of his hand and grabbed his bag. He hastily excused himself from the table he had been sitting at with Rachel and a few of their classmates and half ran towards the nearest bathroom._

_He knew what he was going to do. He had to call Blaine._

_. . ._

Blaine **really** wanted to skip glee today. He just wanted to go home and sleep as he waited on the promised phone call from Kurt deciding their future. But Mr Schue had him singing lead with Tina on their recruiting number so he kind of needed to show up. He sat in the seat in the back left hand corner of the room, silently reading over his part when his phone began buzzing from his bag. He knew automatically who it would be but he still checked the caller ID just to make sure.

Incoming Call: Kurt

He rose from his seat and raced over to the piano where Mr Schue was going over some things with Rory.

"Mr Schue can I **please **take this call" He pleaded. Mr Schue looked momentarily confused and looked as if he was about to object but then he seemed to understand the urgency of it, just not the story.

"Go Ahead. Tell Kurt I say hi". He replied with a smile. As Blaine's cheery expression morphed into a sad smile, Mr Schue finally **did** understand. Blaine's face said it all. This wasn't good.

Blaine darted from the room and ran a little down the hall just enough so that his peers wouldn't hear him.

He took a slowly, shaky breath to calm himself before hitting the answer button.

"Hello". He said quietly and nervously. He heard a sharp breath being taken on the other end of the line.

"_Hi". _Kurt replied. He didn't waste anymore time. _"First of all, I'm really sorry for shouting at you last night". _Blaine was about to reply and tell him it was OK but Kurt beat him to it. _"Second of all, I never go to say this last night because I was more upset than angry - How dare you lie to me Blaine Anderson ! And third of all, we're not breaking up"._

Blaine let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Completely stunned at Kurt's words. "We're not"? Blaine questioned, grin spreading across his face.

Kurt sighed. _"No. We're taking a break". _He said plainly. Blaine's smile instantly disappeared and tears automatically fell from his eyes. How could they not be breaking up but taking a break ?

"W-what"? Blaine stuttered, completely shocked.

"_I don't want to break up but you lied to me Blaine and I'm not going to just let that go. I'm not ready to completely say goodbye to you just now but maybe soon I will be. I need time to think about this and that's something that is going to take time. You really hurt me and I need to figure out if I can trust you again"._

"K-Kurt, you c-can". Blaine faltered, it would be a miracle if Kurt didn't notice he was crying. It was pretty obvious, what with the stuttering, the sniffing and the quiet sobbing.

"_I want to believe you. I really, really do. I need to ask you something and you have to be completely honest with me". _

"O-o k-k" Actually getting words out was beginning to be extremely hard for Blaine. Kurt may say they weren't breaking up but Blaine knew that going 'on a break' was technically a temporary break up. So in Blaine's mind, Kurt was technically breaking up with him over the phone. Something Blaine had been dreading since the moment they began seeing each other.

"_Have you ever lied to me before"?_

"NO"! Blaine almost shouted into the phone

"_OK, OK calm down. Next question. Was the story you told me about the lockers, completely true? And by that I mean, nothing left out __**at all**__" _Blaine knew automatically that he couldn't make the same mistake that he had previously. That meant he had to admit to his crying. Something he usually wouldn't do. He had to. A rather loud sigh could be heard from Blaine's side of the phone and he took a deep breath.

"T-the part about the jocks and me being f-fine is true. I left out the part where the l-locker they pushed me into was y-your old one. I cried in the bathroom for about the next t-twenty minutes before eventually showing up at glee. I s-sang 'New York' for you after Mr Schue had to change his lesson plan when we questioned h-him about wanting to **r-replace** all of you who g-graduated last y-year". Surely Kurt had to know he was crying by now. If he did he wasn't showing any signs of caring.

_Kurt's heart was breaking. Blaine was practically in hysterics on the other end of the phone. But Kurt needed to do this. They both needed this. This was right. So Kurt took a breath and continued with what he was going to say._

"_So, you __**have**__lied to me before then"? _Kurt questioned after he had controlled himself. Blaine didn't answer, he just cried harder, unable to form any words. _"So I guess that means you just lied to me again then, huh"? _Blaine didn't have a response. He could only think of one thing to say.

"K-Kurt" He pleaded into the speaker, sinking to the floor against the wall behind him.

"_What do you want me to say Blaine ? Do you want me to tell you that it's alright ? You've gone from supposedly never lying to me before to lying to me three times in two days! You know what, scratch what I said before Blaine. That's us done. It's over!" _Kurt yelled down the phone. Blaine's jaw dropped to the floor, as did his phone. Over ? No. No it couldn't be over. He remained on the floor for a number of long seconds before some what controlling himself. He slowly crawled towards his phone, ignoring Kurt's screams of his name and held it to his ear.

"Bye Kurt". He said plainly and hung up on his boyfriend. His **ex**-boyfriend. Blaine He hugged his knees to his chest and cried fully on the floor. Not caring who saw him.

After a good ten minutes of sobbing, Blaine rose from the floor, using all of his remaining energy and walked quickly back to the choir room. Eight pairs of eyes turned to him as he appeared in the door. He ran through the middle of the group, grabbed his bag and ran straight back out the way he had come in and straight out the front door. Tears still painfully rolling down his cheeks.

. . .

As soon as Blaine had left, Tina spoke up.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt just broke up with him didn't he." She said, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth in shock. The students just stood there looking at each other in utter disbelief. Kurt and Blaine were one of the strongest and longest going couples that they club had had. Them breaking up just didn't make sense. Finally it was Mr Schue who spoke up.

"I think so". He said sadly then stared at the door Blaine had ran out of.

. . .

Blaine ran straight to his car and slammed the door loudly. His whole body shaking with sobs. He roughly started the car and quickly pulled out of the school. Looking for something to distract him, Blaine hit the button on his dashboard, playing the CD he had last been playing.

_If you were here beside me instead of in New York. . ._

_**Really? **_Blaine thought to himself. If it wasn't for this song, none of this would have happened. If it wasn't for this song, he still would never have lied to Kurt. If it wasn't for this song, Kurt wouldn't have broken up with him.

_. . .I miss it all, from the love to the lightning. . ._

More tears rolled down his cheeks, joining the others, leaving a feeling of warmth and distorting his vision. He continued along the road much too fast, only partially able to see due to his tears. He didn't care. He just wanted to get home. Rain poured heavily from the sky, making his driving conditions all the more treacherous. Suddenly he felt the car skid violently and spin as it met a wide puddle. Blaine tried frantically to regain control but the car was spinning uncontrollably and heading towards a nearby tree. He heard an almighty crash and felt his head collide with the window. Suddenly everything hurt. Blaine felt himself slipping from consciousness but managed to form one sentence

"Kurt, I love you". He whispered and everything went black.

_. . .And the fire that is starting to go out. _

**A/N DUNDUNDUN ! Please don't kill me x I'm sorry x I felt that the break-up had to happen x that was pre planned. However, apparently when I'm bored, my mind decides it is going to further depress Blaine and then make him crash his car. lol x School finishes on Wednesday so I'll be able to write this more often x I'll try update tomorrow, if not definitely the day after so you don't have to wait forever to find out what happened x Reviews ? Follow me on twitter Clo_CrissColfer x**


	5. It's all my fault

Instead of In New York chapter 5

**A/N I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier. It took me four whole days to write this chapter and I'm still not happy with it x I'm surprised no one has wanted to kill me so far because of the last chapter yet *touchwood* lol. If anything, more people started reading it lol x Thank you *smiley face* lol x On with chapter 5. There will probably be a lot of thoughts in this chapter so just a reminder. Italics are Kurt (practically this whole chapter is written in italics lol). Bold italics are thoughts. Bold is emphasis. Normal is Blaine and other speech x I HATE HIS CHAPTER. Just to let you know.**

_They say the first day is always the hardest. Depends on what first day they were talking about. Kurt remained in the small bathroom, long after Blaine had hung up, shocked at his own words. He was trying to figure out a logical explanation as to why he had just ended their relationship. Sure he had just discovered that Blaine had lied to him three times in two days, but surely there should have been another way to deal with this. Why did everything seem so different this time to any of their other problems?_

_The separation. _

_**You were looking for something to start a problem because you were so scared of losing each other anyways.**__ Finally the little voice in Kurt's head decided to speak up. Everything made sense now. This break up should never have happened. They should have been able to work through it. Kurt knew what he had to do. He needed to fix this._

. . . (Blaine's POV)

_**Why was everything so dark?**_

_**Why did everything hurt?**_

_**Why can't I open my eyes?**_

. . .

_As soon as Kurt walked through the door of their small apartment, his phone began to ring from his pocket. He checked the caller ID._

_Incoming call: Blaine._

_Kurt smiled slightly to himself. He could fix this. Blaine obviously didn't hate him if he was calling him. This was his chance to make it right. He quickly answered._

"_Blaine, I'm _**so so so**_. . . sorry". Kurt cried into the phone. But the voice that answered next wasn't that of his boyfriend._

"Kurt?" _replied an older voice Kurt recognised._

"_Dad?" Kurt replied confused. Why did his dad have Blaine's phone? Burt sighed before answering._

"Kurt, there's been an. . .accident". _He replied slowly. Kurt's eyes went wide. His heart sank. He could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he tried to take in what his dad was telling him._

"_W-what do you mean ?" Kurt replied. Burt sighed again._

"Blaine was driving home today. He must have left glee early or something. It was raining pretty heavy and he was speeding. His car skidded in a puddle and hit a tree". _He explained. Kurt felt sick. _

_**No. Blaine couldn't have been in an accident. It had to be wrong. **__He thought even though he knew it was true. He was crying now as he took everything in._

"_Is, is he OK?" Kurt said in a tiny whisper._

"He's alive. He hit his head on the window when the car struck the tree. He's in a coma but the doctors say he definitely **will **wake up"._ Burt explained, but Kurt only cared about the first part._

_**He's alive. Blaine's alive. He's not dead.**_

"_I'm coming back to Lima." Kurt said without even thinking. Burt didn't argue. He knew this would be the outcome._

"OK, kid. I need to go. I'm up at the hospital just now. I'm waiting on his parents to get here".

"_O-OK. Bye dad"._

"Kurt one last thing. Don't worry to much OK. He'll be fine". Burt told him reassuringly. It was Kurt's turn to sigh.

"_OK Dad. Love you"._

"Love you too kid". _Then he hung up. Kurt collapsed on the sofa and cried. He cried for everything but mostly, he cried because this was all his fault._

_**If you hadn't broke up with him he would have stayed in glee.**_

_**If you hadn't broke up with him he wouldn't have been in such a rush to get home.**_

_**If you hadn't broke up with him he wouldn't have crashed.**_

_**If you hadn't broke up with him, he wouldn't be in a coma.**_

_Just then, the door opened, revealing Rachel, armed with two coffees. She set them down on the table then noticed him._

"Kurt!" _She said rushing over. _"What happened?" _She helped him sit up as he couldn't move himself for crying. He needed to tell her but wasn't sure he could actually say it. Still, he had to try. After a few moments of silence, Kurt finally spoke._

"_I, I b-broke up with B-Blaine today". He said slowly. He looked up at Rachel sadly. He was about to continue but Rachel spoke first._

"Oh Kurt". _She said sadly, pulling him in for a hug._

"_T-that's, that's not it though". He explained then sniffed quietly. Rachel looked confused but Kurt just continued. "I called him during glee and broke up with him. He must have left afterwards. He was driving home and it was raining really heavily. He was speeding and crying, I think. His car skidded in a puddle and hit a tree, he hit his head on the window. . ." Kurt trailed off, not wanting to say the last part. Rachel gasped in horror and held Kurt tighter. After a while she spoke up._

"Is he. . ." _She didn't finish the sentence but Kurt knew what she meant._

"_He's alive". Kurt said slowly. Rachel looked relieved but Kurt's expression didn't change. Rachel seemed to notice as she questioned him._

"There's more". _She said plainly. Kurt sighed but answered, holding back tears until he got it out._

"_He's in a coma". He managed to get out before collapsing into the pillows and crying again. Rachel's smile disappeared ._

"Oh my gosh". _She cried as tears began to fall from her own eyes. She quickly fled the room and ran into Kurt's bedroom where her laptop still was after Kurt had borrowed it the night before. She grabbed it and ran back to the living room, where Kurt was still crying into their pillows. She quickly opened a search and began to frantically type something. Kurt sat up and sniffed again._

"_What are you doing"? He asked._

"Getting us the next flight back to Lima". _She replied, not looking up from the screen. She seemed to have found what she had been looking for. _

"OK, so there is one seat on one first thing tomorrow morning but if you want Finn and I to come with you, we will have to wait until tomorrow night". _She explained. Kurt pondered with these facts for a few minutes. He really wanted to be there as soon as possible but he didn't really want to go on his own. Eventually he decided. Blaine needed him, he would go on his own._

"_I'll go myself". He replied. Rachel nodded and turned back to her laptop. Kurt threw himself off of the sofa and raced to his room to pack._

_(Next day)_

_The colours of the world were far to bright for Kurt's liking. They made everything seem happy and good. Things were definitely not happy and good. Kurt had gotten the earliest flight this morning and was now sitting in his dad's car on his way to the hospital. On his way to see Blaine._

_**Who wouldn't even be in there if it wasn't for you.**_

_The guilt was eating Kurt from the inside. Tearing pieces from him every second. This was one of the many reasons that he hadn't allowed himself any sleep the night before. Why should he be allowed such a privilege considering it was his fault Blaine was in a coma ? He didn't plan on sleeping - or even eating much - until he knew Blaine was OK. This was his own self-punishment._

_They were approaching the hospital now and Kurt, once again felt he was going to be sick. He hated hospitals. It seemed to be the most important people in his life always ended up here._

_His Mom. His Dad. Blaine._

_This wasn't the first time Blaine had ended up here because of him. If Blaine hadn't jumped in front of that slushie, he wouldn't have needed that eye surgery earlier in the year. Kurt only seemed to cause trouble._

_Kurt stepped out of his dad's car, shaking violently. He never once lifted his gaze from the white floor as he trailed behind his dad through the many corridors to Blaine's room. _

_**I can't do this. **__Kurt thought. Finally he looked up to see that Burt had stopped walking. Kurt stopped too. He looked between his dad and the door, breathing fast. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing Blaine yet but he _**had **_to walk in that room. He owed Blaine that much._

_Kurt reached a shaking hand out to grasp the door handle. He hesitantly pushed it down and then slowly opened the door slightly. He took a deep breath and pushed it all the way open. His breath caught in his throat and a stream of tears started to fall from his eyes. . ._

TBC

**A/N Kind of cliff hanger there x I was going to write more but its taken me four days and I was almost ready to abandon this fic yesterday x As I said before I HATE THIS CHAPTER. I'm not happy with the way it turned out AT ALL x How many of you are actually still reading this ? PM or review to let me know if you can please x I'm also open to suggestions about what you would like to see happen in this fic x Again PM me or review to let me know x I'm sorry to leave you another chapter to see if Blaine is OK but, as Burt said, he WILL wake up (unless my mind decides to do something completely crazy again) lol x Reviews ? Follow me on twitter Clo_CrissColfer x mwah x**


	6. I'm so sorry

Instead of In New York Chapter 6

**A/N I started writing this at 3 in the morning lol x I apologize for the delay but I couldn't think what to write in this chapter. I put a little not on my profile but I didn't really expect anyone to see it. Short A/N compared to usual but I don't care x Reminder, Italics are Kurt. Bold italics are thoughts. Bold is emphasis and Normal is Blaine and other thoughts x On with chapter 6.**

_. . .Kurt reached a shaking hand out to grasp the door handle. He hesitantly pushed it down and then slowly opened the door slightly. He took a deep breath and pushed it all the way open. His breath caught in his throat and a stream of tears started to fall from his eyes. . ._

_The sight appearing before him shattered his heart as he took in the image of his boyfriend lying alone in the hospital bed. Purple bruises littered his body and there was a bandage wrapped tightly around his head. He looked as if he could be sleeping but the numerous machines that cluttered the small room reminded him that he wasn't. Kurt heard the soft click of the door behind him and turned to see the retreating figure of his dad through the small window. He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair (not caring if it messed up the perfectly styled do). He sunk into one of the plastic chairs beside Blaine's bedside and grasped his hand._

_Kurt remained in this position by Blaine's bed for what seemed like a long while if the fading light outside the window was anything to go by. Eventually he looked up with sad, wet eyes and glanced briefly at the machinery littering the room and then back to Blaine. Kurt drew in a small shaky breath and found the ability to speak._

"_I'm so so sorry Blaine". He choked out. Letting even more tears fall from sore eyes. He didn't care if Blaine couldn't hear him. He still had to say this. It was the truth. "I'm s-sorry about everything. I'm sorry for shouting at you a-and I'm sorry for b-breaking up with you. I never s-should have done it. I didn't m-mean anything that I said. I know you didn't m-mean to l-lie to me and I'm sorry for over reacting. I'm just so scared that something is going to break us apart this year that everything seemed so much bigger in my head. I never s-should have c-called you when I did. I s-should have waited till I knew you were home b-because n-now you're in here, and it's all m-my f-fault". Kurt broke then. He emotionally broke. Powerful sobs over came him and he shook violently. "Please. . .please w-wake up Blaine. I c-can't lose you. I j-just can't". I let myself drift off to a dreamless sleep, resting my head on the edge of Blaine's bed, refusing to release his hand._

. . . (Blaine's POV)

_**Everything still hurts. Why does everything hurt ? What's going on ? Where am I ? Why is it so dark ? Why can't I open my eyes ?**_

_**Someone is there. There is someone holding my hand.**_

_**Someone is speaking. Yes. There is definitely someone speaking. Who is it ?**_

"_I'm so so sorry Blaine"._

_**Kurt ? Why is Kurt there ? Why is he sorry ? Why can't I open my eyes ?**_

. . .

_When Kurt woke up it was light again. He was quite surprised that the hospital staff didn't throw him out at the end of visiting hours. His dad had probably talked to them. Kurt looked to his hand, it still held Blaine's tightly as if it was the only thing that kept him from falling apart. He softly untangled their fingers in order to stretch without pulling Blaine out of the bed - which probably wouldn't do any good to his recovery._

_Kurt sighed and pulled out his phone to text Rachel. Kurt had told her and Finn that they didn't have to fly out to Lima. Kurt needed someone to collect all of his homework and assignments from his classes and he couldn't do that if Rachel was here too. Rachel had been hesitant at first as she didn't want Kurt to have to fly out there himself but eventually agreed when Kurt reminded her that he would be flying out himself anyway and told her that he wanted some time alone with Blaine. Finn had sided with Kurt so Rachel eventually gave in._

_He slowly texted her to make sure she had gotten everything from his classes yesterday then settled back in the chair once again with the magazine he had brought with him on the plane._

_Hours must have passed and Kurt still remained in the same position, in the hard seat by Blaine's bed, still grasping his hand. Burt had come and gone during the day, as had Blaine's parents but none of them stayed any longer than an hour, so, Kurt was alone as he sat in the small room, silently willing Blaine to wake up._

_Kurt had just pulled out his phone again to check the time when he felt it. He felt a slight twitch coming from Blaine as he still held his hand. Kurt stopped and looked up, not wanting to act or get his hopes up until he knew for sure. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Then he felt it again. He saw it too. Then Blaine slightly began to stir and Kurt leaped into action. _

"_Nurse!" He shouted through the open door and turned back to Blaine. Happy tears leaked from Kurt's eyes as Blaine's eyes fluttered open. The nurse had slipped into the room but remained standing by the door until she was needed, wanting to give the two some space._

_Blaine's eyes searched the room and found Kurt's. A smile found it's way onto his face as he registered the image he was seeing. Kurt mirrored the action._

"Hey". _Blaine said quietly after a while. Kurt couldn't help himself. He moved to pull Blaine into a hug, cautious not to cause him ay pain - He _**was **_in a car accident. Blaine didn't have the same cares though, he grasped Kurt tighter, trying to show both how happy he was that Kurt was there and how sorry he was for lying to him. They pulled away eventually and the nurse decided that now was the right time to interfere._

_Kurt watched as the nurse asked Blaine all sorts of questions. Blaine remembered his accident so that was a good sign. He couldn't have told you what else she asked as Kurt was more focused on Blaine, never taking his eyes off him and offering small smiles whenever he caught his eye. Soon the nurse was leaving and Kurt and Blaine were alone._

_Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, letting a bordering uncomfortable silence fill the room. Blaine was now trying to avoid eye contact with Kurt and wore an expression that was somewhere between confused and upset and Kurt understood why. In Blaine's mind, the last conversation of their's, Kurt had ended their relationship. Blaine was not conscious during Kurt's apology last night. He had no idea how Kurt felt. They needed to fix this._

"_Blaine". Kurt said softly breaking the silence in the room. Blaine finally looked up to meet Kurt's eyes but his expression did not change. He looked broken and Kurt wished that he could just embrace him and pretend that nine of this had ever happened. That wasn't to be. It did happen. The fact that Blaine was in this place was a constant reminder. Kurt continued. "I'm so so sorry. I over reacted. I never should have broken up with you because now you're in here. And its all my f-fault". Kurt broke down crying again. He was truly sorry about everything that had happened. Everything had just had a domino effect since their fight on Monday - which, was all Kurt's fault too._

_Kurt expected Blaine to be angry with him. Why shouldn't he be. He expected him to tell him to leave and that he never wanted to see him again. Instead, Blaine done something completely unexpected. He grasped Kurt's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled widely at him._

_. . . _

Blaine sat and watched as Kurt began to break down. Blaine had been avoiding eye contact with Kurt because he was unsure as to where they stood. Kurt might only be there because he felt he should check in on Blaine. He might still want no relationship with him. Now seeing Kurt in floods of tears Blaine thought differently. Could he be possibly getting a second chance ? Blaine took Kurt's hand a squeezed, offering him a reassuring smile to try help him calm down.

"Kurt, this is **not **your fault. This happened because I thought it would be smart to drive while crying and speed in the rain. You had your reasons for breaking up with me. I hurt you and I'm really, really sorry. I messed up and I don't blame you for ending things". Blaine said with a small smile. Kurt looked confused and shocked at Blaine's statement but did not take very much time to reply.

"_Blaine, how can you say that this is not my fault. I made you cry and I should have known that you wouldn't stay until the end of glee. It was my fault you were driving in that rain so its my fault that you crashed._

_How can you say that you don't blame me for ending things. All you done was not tell me about a song that you sang in glee because you didn't want me to feel guilty for leaving and miss out a few details of something that happened in school because you didn't want me to worry. You were only thinking of me and then I went and broke up with you. Over the phone ! How can you not hate me ?" _Kurt finished the last part quietly, looking directly into Blaine's eyes with a disbelieving expression. Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt thought he would hate him. Blaine could never hate him. He loved him.

"Kurt, I could never hate you. I love you". Blaine explained. Kurt seemed to relax a little at Blaine's statement but still didn't look totally convinced. Kurt sighed and then asked Blaine a question that had been plaguing his mind since Blaine woke up.

"_Do you. . .do you still want to. . .break up?" _He asked, hesitating many times. It was Blaine's turn to look shocked.

"What ? No. No Kurt. I never wanted one in the beginning and I certainly don't want one now". He almost shouted. Kurt looked relieved and a wide smile spread across his face.

"_Me neither". _He admitted and smiled even wider. Blaine mirrored him and they subconsciously pulled each other close for a long over due kiss.

. . .

Blaine had been let out of the hospital a couple of days later. Kurt had stayed for a while but Rachel couldn't collect his work forever and Blaine didn't want him falling behind when he didn't need to so, with much persuasion from Blaine, Burt, Rachel and Finn - as well as some input from Blaine's parents - Kurt had reluctantly agreed to return to New York. This goodbye had not been as hard as their last. They had agreed to forget this whole ordeal had ever happened. They had came out the other end of it stronger than ever so neither wished to ponder over it. Now almost a week after Kurt had returned to New York, Blaine was preparing himself for his first day back at Mckinley.

The day had passed without a hitch. No one pushed him into a locker. No one had called him any disgusting names. No one had slushied him. People had actually spoken to him, showing concern for his well being and wishig to know more about his accident. He even caught a jock giving him a small, but real smile! It was perfect.

Now it was time for glee and Blaine walked slowly to the choir room, enjoying the way he was being treated in the hallways because he knew that it would not last. As he approached the choir room, he was aware that he could not hear any sounds coming from within the doors.

_**Maybe glee is off today and they forgot to tell me **_He thought as he took the final steps to the door. He walked through the small entrance into complete darkness. He was about to turn around and go home - concluding that he did infact miss the message - when a quiet giggle emerged from the utter silence in the room. Blaine stood completely still for a few moments before fumbling around for the lightswitch in the darkness. He flipped it softly and took in the sight before him.

A 'Welcome back Blaine' banner was suspended from the window above the seats and there were balloons everywhere. Blaine stood in the doorway completely speachless and watched breathlessly as all of the New Directions and Mr Schue emerged from the corners of the room. Tina was first to reach him and she enveloped him in a large hug. Tears of joy threatened to spill from his eyes as each member came and hugged him. Blaine stood there, silently with a huge smile spreading across his face as the first few tears began to drop down his cheeks. He was so lucky to have found a group of people that cared so much for him.

He realised that, even though he had to go this year without Kurt, he wasn't alone. He had eight people in this room that loved him and cared about him to help him through it. And that was everything to him.

Finally after all of the commotion had died down, Mr Schue spoke up.

"Lets get us some new members" He exclaimed. The statement was met with cheers of agreement from the teenagers that really were a family.

The End.

**A/N I cant believe I just finished that. I wasn't planning on but it seemed like the right time to do it. Writing this fan fiction has been so fuun and I want to thank everyone who read/reviewed/favourited it. I love yous was my first shot at writing a fic andd it certainly is not going to be my last.I am going start another fic this week but that wont be published for a while as I am going on holiday tomorrow so stay tuned. Thank you again for reading this and I hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought of it and if anyone has any ideas for another fic I would gladly accept your suggestions :D Thank you x follow me on twitter Clo_CrissColfer x I love you all x Stay Tuned**

_If you were here beside me instead of in New York. . ._


End file.
